Best Friend
by SuperDuperLights
Summary: Allison Argent is six-years-old when she makes her very first best friend.


Allison Argent is six-years-old when she makes her very first best friend.

It's her birthday party, princess themed, _of course_. Gifts appreciated, not required. She threw a fit when her mom insisted on putting that on the invitations.

Grandpa Argent is there and he gives her a Barbie backpack. Mom's sister, Lily, gives her a Barbie doll she already owns, but Allison says "thank you!" anyways. Dad always says to be polite and kind: that's how real princesses act, and Allison is a real princess. She _does_ have a crown; her dad got her one just for the party.

The party isn't really her party as she doesn't see any kids, just Mom's friends from work and the neighbors from next door, who give her a Bratz doll… yuck ("Thank you!").

Allison is giving up hope on having any fun and is about to throw a fit when she catches sight of a beautiful woman walking into her home. She looks like she just walked out one of those magazines Mommy is always reading, and Allison wonders if Barbie was based off of her. The woman is holding a huge box, all wrapped up in pink gift paper with a big purple bow holding it together. She is wearing black heels and sunglasses, which she whips off as her eyes search the room. Her eyes land on Allison, who quickly closes her mouth and fixes her crown.

The woman smiles and makes her way over to Allison. She drops down in front of the birthday girl so they're the same height and says, "Hi Allison, I'm your Dad's sister, Kate. I came all the way here because I heard it was your birthday. Is it your birthday today?"

Allison stares at her for a minute before remembering she's princess, and so she lifts her chin and replies, "Yes, it is. I turned six today."

"Wow," Kate says, widening her eyes, "six-years-old? I remember when I turned six. Your dad helped me open my gifts and we camped in the backyard."

Allison's never camped in her backyard and looks around for her dad to ask him why she hasn't.

"So, I have this present here to celebrate your birthday!" Allison eyes the huge gift and resists the urge to grab it. Kate smiles, "Would you like to open it?"

Allison grins and nods. Kate hands her the gift and Allison almost rips off the wrapping paper before reminding herself to act like a princess. She daintily unties the purple bow and slowly tears off the paper. A Barbie dream house! Allison looks at Kate in awe. Four floors, an elevator, two balconies, and furniture included!

"Do you like it?" Kate asks, a knowing smile on her face.

"Yes!" Allison yells, before tackling Kate in a hug.

Whenever Kate comes to visit from then on, Allison and she do everything together. Kate teaches Allison how to braid hair, how to roller skate, apply make-up, sneak into pg-13 movies, and how to tell if a boy likes you or not. Kate acts as the older sister that Allison always wanted. She is what Allison aspires to be; confident and beautiful. At Kate's funeral, Allison wishes Scott would leave. He doesn't feel bad that she's dead, he's concerned for Allison, but he can't empathize with her. Kate was Allison's best friend and now she's gone.

Lydia worms her way into Allison's heart. At first, Allison thinks she's a bit annoying, a little cruel, to be honest. The way she seems to only care for Jackson, the way she ignores poor Stiles. But there is something about Lydia that reminds Allison of Kate. It's in the confident way she presents herself, the glamorous appearance. Lydia is tough and Allison feels weak.

Lydia isn't all tough, though. She confesses to Allison how lonely she feels now that Jackson has broken up with her and is now gone from her life. Allison can relate, and suddenly, she has a new best friend. Lydia tells her all about how hard it is to act like she can survive without Jackson by her side. Yes, she's had best friends before, if you can call them that. Ask anyone and they'll tell you all about her and Emily Parker's disastrous ending. Allison says she has no idea who Emily Parker is, and Lydia nods to a nerdy looking girl studying in the library.

"She liked Jackson, too, and I wasn't about to let her steal him," Lydia remarks. Allison seems to understand that Emily Parker is a no one now. Lydia leans forward, "Not like we were close or anything: we were fake as them come, but appearances had to be kept up, and we were the two prettiest girls in school. It was only natural that we were best friends."

Allison knows Lydia actually cares for her. She learns everything about her new best friend and she figures she is the only one to know this much, besides Jackson, and she counts herself lucky. Lydia might act cold, but she is kind, amazingly smart, and has a sense of humor like no other. The two of them spend countless nights watching _Gossip Girl _and singing along to their favorite songs when they go out late to pick up junk food.

It's the summer before senior year and as they share Lydia's king size bed, she confesses to Allison that she might, just maybe, have feelings for Stiles. Allison's smile is a wide as can be, and simply says, "Well, of course."

"I said maybe! It's not like I'm in love with him or anything silly like that."

"Of course not," Allison nearly giggles but catches herself and puts on a serious face.

"It's just a little crush, not a big deal. He's just everywhere, you know. I mean, you're dating Scott, and he's his best friend, I'm yours. It's only natural that I notice him from all the time we spend together."

"Mhmm."

"…Just don't mention it to him or anything, all right?"

"Don't worry. Best friends keep each other's secrets," Lydia smiles and Allison continues, "I might have to tell Scott, though, so we can start planning the wedding."

Allison shrieks with laughter as Lydia pushes her off the bed and says, "You can sleep on the floor tonight, bestie."


End file.
